The Newcomers
by CancerTurtle
Summary: Vince was just an ordinary villager from the Animal Crossing kingdom, until he recieved an invitation to one of the biggest tournaments on the planet of Nintnedo, the Super Smash Brothers tournament.
1. Arrival

There it was. Smash Mansion. Vincent stood in front of the complex, completely in awe. Never had he thought that someone like him, a simple villager of the Animal Crossing kingdom, would ever make it to this place. But here he was; invitation in his hand, an inventory full of his tools, and a huge smile on his face. When he had first received the invitation, he had been so excited that he almost rushed off without it.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before opening the door and walking inside. The first thing he noticed was how big it was. He knew it was big from the outside, but inside it was positively massive! Vince thought that perhaps it only looked so big because the best he had to compare it to was the museum back at Smashville, his home town. But then again, even some of the large buildings he had seen on the ride here with Kapp'n paled in comparison to this.

The next thing he noticed was how empty it seemed. Then again, he supposed the new tournament had only just been announced. He was just lucky enough to be one of the first invited. He slowly walked through the entrance hall, taking in his surroundings. As he got further in, he started to hear loud conversation. He noticed an open door, and looking through it, he saw Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. He seemed to be meeting up with some old friends. Vince didn't know much about Mario except what he had learned from Resetti. Resetti had gotten the opportunity to help out with the previous tournament, but didn't have too many positive words about it.

Vince was so awestruck by the Smash royalty in front of him that he didn't even notice the sign in front of him, until he walked into it. Once he regained he bearings, he read what it said. "Newcomers, this way." It also had an arrow pointing down a hallway to the left, where another sign sat, pointing into another room. It seemed to be the only room with lights on, aside from the room he had seen Mario in. Seeing as he had only just arrived, he followed the arrow to see where it led.

Entering the room which the arrows lead to, he found a massive gym. He could have sworn the gym was larger than some of the houses he had seen at home. But then again, the Super Smash Brothers tournament was one of the biggest tournaments around on the planet of Nintendo. After the disaster that had happened with the last one, a lot of people didn't think there would be another one, but against all odds, it had returned.

The room was filled with all sorts of equipment he'd only seen in the houses of some of the gym-junkie villagers. Even then, there were still a few things he didn't recognise. He drew his attention away from all the equipment, however, when he noticed that there was already someone in the room. She was a lot taller than Vince, due to the different proportions of people around the planet, and she had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a blue tank top with some writing he couldn't see, and black yoga pants. But her most defining feature was he pale white skin. Whatever part of the world she was from, Vince had certainly never heard of it before.

She seemed to be doing some sort of exercise on a mat in the middle of the room, so Vince approached slowly, so as not to disturb her. As he got closer, he could see she was doing some sort of yoga pose. He had once tried yoga once, but found it rather difficult due to his proportions. She seemed to be finishing up whichever pose it was she was doing, and as she got up, she noticed Vince watching, and walked over to him.

"Hi there," she said, "You must be one of the other newcomers. My name's Trisha. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand, which Vince shook. He still found her white skin a little strange, as it made her facial features a little hard to see, but considering he came from a town comprised mostly of animals, he wasn't one to judge.

"I'm Vince. It's nice to meet you too!" He let go of Trisha's hand so she could start packing away the mat she had been using for her yoga. As she did so, Vince asked, "So, where are you from?"

"I'm from the Wii kingdom. I'm a personal trainer there. What about you?"

Vince had sat down on a weightlifting bench, and was swinging his legs back and forth happily. "I'm from the Animal Crossing kingdom. I'm… just a regular villager."

"Well, there's got to be some reason they picked you, right?" Trisha said encouragingly.

Before Vince could reply, he heard someone running down the hallway, humming some sort of tune. Vince tried to identify the tune being hummed, but was interrupted by the source of the humming skidding into the room in a blur of blue. The figure looked like a child in blue, futuristic armour, with a blaster in the place of his left hand.

Looking around, the blue-clad boy asked, "Is this where the newcomers are supposed to be?"

"Sure is," Vince said enthusiastically, hopping off the bench. "I'm Vince. Nice to meet you." Vince held his hand out for the newcomer to shake.

He took Vince's hand and shook it, saying "I'm Mega Man. Glad to meet you too."

"You know, I think I heard about you from some Miis back home," Trisha said as she walked back over. "Aren't you from, like, from another planet or something? I'm Trisha, by the way."

"That's right. I'm from Capcom! I was a pretty big deal back there… until they made a newer version of me."

"What do you mean, made a newer version?" Vince asked.

"You can't tell? I'm a robot." Mega Man replied.

"Wow!" Vince exclaimed. "You look so lifelike though!"

Mega Man couldn't help but laugh, and the other two newcomers soon joined in. While they were laughing, they didn't notice a large, disembodied, gloved hand float in. Once they had calmed down, the hand got their attention, "Achem."

They all turned to face the source of the voice, all a little shocked that the source of the voice was a floating hand. "Good to see you're all here. I am Master Hand. My brother and I run the Super Smash Brothers tournaments. As it is your first time attending, it is routine to perform a fitness test to ensure you won't be absolutely pummelled when we let you onto the battlefield. Are you all ready?"

Vince and Mega Man just nodded, but Trisha looked at Master Hand with a cocky smile, and said, "I'm usually the one dishing out the tests back home. Do your worst."

"As you wish."

Vince and Mega Man looked at each other, worried.

**Well it happened. I wrote an SSB4 fic. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning my other fics… mostly. While I will be continuing The Runaway Girl (the next chapter is half written already), Mineswapped is going to go on hold, for reasons that any Sky Recruit with a twitter account should know. Also, I gave Villager and WFT names, because I didn't want to be referring to them by their titles the whole time. It wouldn't feel right.**


	2. Meeting

Vince was thoroughly exhausted. Master Hand's fitness test had been incredibly tough, but he didn't know how much blame to place on Trisha's taunting. Even Mega Man had struggled through some parts of it, and he was a robot! Trisha, on the other hand, had barely even worked up a sweat. She seemed to be used to this sort of thing.

Now that they were finished, Master Hand said, "Congratulations, you have all passed, and can now be classified as Smashers. You may go enjoy the festivities and meet the other Smashers. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to discuss the roster with my brother." With that, Master Hand made a motion which could have been interpreted as a nod, and floated out of the room. Once he was gone, Vince simply collapsed, and lay on his back on the floor.

"Well," Trisha said, hands on her hips, "That was fun."

"Fun? Are you serious?" Mega Man asked, sitting down on the weightlifting bench to rest his legs.

"Trust me, I had to do much worse to get my position as a Wii Fit trainer. I guess you two just aren't used to this sort of physical activity."

"Tell me about it," Vince moaned from his place on the floor, "The worst I've probably had is chasing bugs around town, trying to pay off my debt to Nook."

"Well, I've saved the world a couple of times, but even Wily's robot masters didn't give me this hard a workout." Mega Man said.

"Well, how about I give you a moment to rest before we go and meet the others?" Trisha asked.

Vince perked up almost instantly. Ever since Resetti had returned from the last SSB tournament, codenamed Brawl, he had been interested in travelling the world and meeting people from all the different kingdoms. However, the simple town life of Smashville was all he had known all his life. The invitation to the SSB tournament was the push he needed to finally leave Smashville and find out about life outside the Animal Crossing kingdom.

Slowly (due to his aching muscles), Vince got up, eager to meet the Smash veterans. Once he was standing, Trisha asked "Ready?"

"Yeah," was Vince's enthusiastic response.

"Well then," Mega Man said, hopping off the bench, "Let's go!"

As the trio walked out of the gym, they noticed that the lights in the hallways had been turned on, most likely by Master Hand. The signs that had lead them to the gym had also been taken down, presumably because there wouldn't be any more newcomers arriving today.

All three of them had seen the room with the lights already on when they entered the mansion, and began to head over there. They peeked through the doorway, none of them daring to go in yet. Through it, they could see some of Nintendo's most famous heroes, as well as one of its villains. While Vince had only heard bits and pieces from Resetti, Trisha had heard a lot from the far-travelling Miis of her kingdom, and was rather in awe at the amount of heroes being in the one place. Mega Man, on the other hand, had hardly heard about anything outside Capcom since shortly after he had been built, and only recognised a few faces and names.

Being the most eager of the three to meet the smash veterans, Vince knocked on the doorframe to get their attention. They all turned around, but the one who came to greet them was a man about Vince's height, with a large nose and a red cap.

"Ah, you must-a be the newcomers Master Hand told us about," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm-a Mario."

Vince couldn't believe it. THE Mario was talking to him. He quickly grabbed Mario's hand and shook it, saying, "I'm Vince, from the Animal Crossing kingdom."

Vince stepped aside so the others could also shake Mario's hand, as he was still holding it out for the others. Trisha stepped forward next, shaking Mario's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Trisha," she said, then adding on "I look forward to working with all of you." Vince couldn't help but think it sounded like she was talking to them as if they were her clients back at the Wii Fit place.

Trisha moved aside so Mega Man come in as well. Mega Man was nervous; it was been years since he and Mario had met. He wasn't even sure if Mario still remembered him, but he still dreaded what Mario would think of him, considering he hadn't kept in contact with anyone outside of Capcom since then. Mostly.

"Uh, I'm Mega Man," he said, shaking Mario's hand with his non-buster hand.

Mario appeared to be thinking for a little while, before he realised who was standing in front of him. "Mega Man!" he practically shouted. "It's-a been so long! How have you been?" Vince and Trisha, as well as some of the veterans like Pikachu and Bowser, were a little surprised by the fact that Mega Man and Mario had already met, but then again, the same thing had happened with Sonic at the last tournament.

"You… you're at mad at me for never staying in contact?"

"Don't-a be silly. I know how-a hard cross-planet communications can-a be."

Mega Man's mood started to brighten up a bit. While Mario and Mega Man caught up on everything that had happened since the two had last met, a man wearing a green tunic with a sword and shield strapped to his back came over to Vince and Trisha.

"Hey," he said, nodding to both of them, "I'm Link, and since Mario's too busy with Mega Man, I guess it falls to me to tell you who everyone is." He started pointing to various people in the room, explaining who they were, and Vince and Trisha did their best to memorise who everyone was.

"The gorilla in the tie over there is Donkey Kong, or DK for short. He doesn't speak English, and neither can the yellow thing he's talking to, Pikachu. A few people can understand them, including the woman in the orange armour Samus. At the moment, she's the only one here that can translate, thanks to her suit, so hopefully some of the others will arrive soon."

"Mega Man might be able to translate, with him being a robot and all," Vince pointed out.

"That's a good point, kid. I might have to ask him later." Vince didn't exactly like being referred to as 'kid', but he decided it best not to offend one of the smash veterans. "Ok, so the kid with wings that Samus is talking to is Pit. The pink puffball next to him is Kirby, who only speaks a little English. Over there, the humanoid fox is Fox. Pretty easy to remember. And last but not least, the giant turtle in the back is the self-proclaimed king of evil, Bowser. Might want to stay away from him."

"If he's a villain, why does he get to be here with all the heroes?" Trisha asked.

"Well, even the bad guys get a fair go here. And besides, it's better they're here beating us up then back at whatever kingdom they come from wreaking havoc in our absence, right? Speaking of which, Fox was telling me about a way to monitor if Ganondorf was up to anything. I'll be seeing you around." And with that, Link went back over to Fox and they continued their discussion.

Vince couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Here were these great heroes who had saved their kingdoms multiple times, and then there was him, a simple villager from Smashville. The closest things he had to evil masterminds were a greedy shopkeeper/loan agent, a black market dealer, and an insistent insurance dealer. He didn't even really know how to introduce himself to any of these people. Life was so much simpler back in the Animal Crossing kingdom.

Vince was broken out of his little trance of worry when Trisha spoke to him. "Come one, let's go enjoy the party." Vince looked up to her with a slightly nervous smile and nodded. They couldn't understand DK, Pikachu, or Kirby, Bowser was a villain, Mario and Mega Man were still catching up, and Link hadn't exactly been very polite, so they went over and spoke to Samus and Pit.

"Hi," Trisha said to the duo, "My name is Trisha…" She paused so Vince could also introduce himself, but he remained silent due to his nerves, so Trisha introduced him instead. "And this is Vince." Vince smiled nervously.

"Hello," Samus said, her voice sounding slightly metallic through her suit. "Link probably already told you who we were, but it seems right that we should introduce ourselves. I'm Samus."

"And I'm Pit!" the angel said enthusiastically. He then noticed Vince's nerves, and decided he should probably do something to calm him down a bit. "Nervous, huh? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get over it. I was like that last time too. Just give it a bit of time, you'll see everyone here's pretty friendly, aside from maybe the villains. Even then, King Dedede was actually pretty cool last time."

"Well, mostly everyone," Samus interjected. "I should apologise if Link was a little, abrupt. I mean, give him a title like the Hero of Time and all of a sudden he thinks he's better than everyone else. It takes a little getting used to."

Seeing how friendly Pit and Samus were being towards him, Vince was starting to think he was really going to like it here.


	3. Morning

The rest of the night went fairly well for the newcomers. After talking to Mario, Mega Man had gotten to catch up with some old friends like Pit and Link ("As arrogant as always, huh?"), and Trisha and Vince had gotten to talk to some of the non-English speaking smashers such as DK and Pikachu with the help of Samus.

After they were done talking, DK and Pikachu headed off to talk with Mario and Kirby, respectively. Mario could somewhat understand DK, after years of dealing with him. Vince decided to ask, "Samus, is talking to the smashers who don't speak English always this much of a hassle?"

"Well, it was to start with," she answered, "Up to the second tournament, it was left mainly up to myself and the Hands to translate. But last time, Olimar and R.O.B. joined, and they started work and some sort of system to integrate into the mansion to automatically translate things that get said."

"Cool."

The festivities were halted, when Master Hand suddenly entered the room. He laughed; he had always enjoyed seeing members from the different kingdoms of Nintendo interact. However, it was getting late, and he needed to make an announcement.

He did a fake cough to get all the smashers' attention, before stating, "Seeing as you're all here together, allow me to formally welcome you to the forth Super Smash Brothers tournament. I hope you enjoy meeting people from other worlds and engaging in combat for the entertainment of the masses. But on to other matters.

"I have received word that another participant from last year's tournament will be arriving sometime early tomorrow. He would have arrived today with the rest of you, but he required a bit of preparation before he was ready to fight." Vince's mind raced with possibilities of who it could be, but he forced himself to focus on what else Master Hand was saying. "Now, it is getting late, and tomorrow my brother and I hope to show you around the grounds, as we have each created our stages separately this time. So, it's about time I share the sleeping arrangements thus far. These will probably be shuffled around and more fighters arrive, but this is how they are for now." The veteran smashers already knew this, but Master Hand had said it for the benefit of the newcomers.

"Each room fits two people, so you'll all have a roommate who you'll have to deal with for now. Anyway, on to the actual arrangements. Room #001, Mario and Link." The two heroes simply nodded.

"Room #002, Donkey Kong and Bowser."

Trisha leaned towards Samus and quietly asked, "Is it really safe to be putting a villain alongside a hero?"

Samus replied, "If it was with the hero that's constantly defeating them, then yes. But don't worry, if anyone besides Mario can keep Bowser restrained, it's Donkey Kong."

Master Hand continued, "Room #003, Kirby and Pikachu." The two exclaimed something unidentifiable, before hugging each other.

"Room #004, Fox and Pit." Pit put his hand up for a high five, only for Fox to facepalm and shake his head.

"Room #005, Samus and Wii Fit Trainer."

"Good thing I wasn't the only female to arrive on the first day," Samus mumbled.

"Why does he only refer to me as Wii Fit Trainer?" Trisha asked.

"Oh don't worry about that. Regulations and such. Same thing happened with Red last year. The Hands only called him Pokémon Trainer."

Trisha nodded, and Master Hand continued announcing the room arrangements. "And finally, room #006, Villager and Mega Man." The two high fived.

"The bedrooms are upstairs, on the left. Now get a good night's sleep, the tour of the grounds starts at eight o'clock, and I don't want you skipping breakfast either."

With that, Master Hand floated off, but not before earning the comment from Mega Man, "Jees, he's acting like he's our father." And with that, everyone said goodnight and headed to their own rooms. When they got to their room, Vince and Mega Man found that their stuff had already been delivered to their room, so they just chose the beds that their stuff had been put on, and went to sleep. That night, Vince had the most amazing dreams of his future, participating in the Super Smash Brothers tournament.

The next morning, Vince woke up to find Mega Man already wake, words and pictures seemingly passing across his eyes.

Vince stretched, yawning, before saying, "Morning Mega Man. What'cha doing?"

"Oh, morning Vince," Mega Man replied. "I'm just going through my databanks to see which weapons Dr Light gave me access to before I left. I get a weapon from every one of Wily's robot masters that I defeat, so Dr Light uploaded a bunch of old ones to my memory so I'd have something to use in the tournament."

"Quick question, who are Dr Light and Wily?"

"Dr Light is the guy who created me. He's sort of like a father to me. Dr Wily is Light's rival, who always tries to use the robots he builds to take over the world." The words stopped that were scrolling along Mega Man's eyes suddenly came to an end. "Damn."

"Something wrong?"

"Well, from the footage I saw, I'm probably going to need some sort of recovery move for when I get knocked off the stage, and none of the powers I have with me provide that."

"Hm. Well, I'm sure you'll think of something. Wanna head down to breakfast? …Wait, do you even eat?"

"Yeah, I eat. Let's go! Don't want to be late for the tour today."

After breakfast, Master Hand had everyone meet in the main hall, whether they had entered through yesterday. With him was a matching gloved hand, except that it was a left hand, and its movements were much more sporadic. Once everyone had gathered, Master Hand began.

"Good to see you are all here on time. First of all, allow me to introduce the newcomers to my brother, Crazy Hand."

Crazy Hand waved to everyone, shouting, "BANANAS!"

"He's… a bit different."

"Hehe, kinda reminds me of Deadpool," Mega Man mumbled.

"Who?" Vince asked.

"Oh, just someone from Marvel. There was a fighting tournament between people from Capcom and Marvel, so that's how I know him." Vince just nodded as Master Hand continued.

"I would also like to introduce you all to another returning fighter from last year's tournament, Olimar." With that, a short man in a spacesuit walked in from the hallway to the right, followed by what appeared to 5 differently coloured walking chillies.

"Hi everyone," he said, waving to the other smashers, "I'm glad I could make it."

Master Hand continued, "He would have arrived yesterday along with the rest of you, but he needed to fly down to the Pikmin Kingdom to collect his Pikmin friends, before heading home to his transporter, allowing him to be the size you see before you. He will be staying in room #007."

Vince turned to Pit to ask, "How come he's the first one to get his own room?"

"Olimar's from Hocotate, one of Nintendo's moons. For Hocotatians, oxygen is poisonous, which is why he's still wearing his spacesuit out here. The oxygen gets pumped out of his room so he at least has somewhere he can be out of his suit, although his Pikmin have to stay somewhere else, since they still breathe oxygen like the rest of us. If there ends up being an odd number of smashers, he'll probably be the one to get his own room. Otherwise he'll just share one with Mr Game & Watch or someone else who doesn't have to breathe."

"In any case, that was all I wanted to mention before we started the tour, so let's get right onto it. Everyone, this way." He motioned the smashers towards the end of the hall, which lead to the training grounds, and after that, the stages.

Olimar trailed to the back to introduce himself to the newcomers. "Hi there," he said, "I'm Olimar, like Master Hand said. Nice to meet you guys."

"I'm Trisha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Mega Man!"

"And I'm Vince, nice to meet you."

"So, newcomers, huh? I remember when I was in your shoes last year. I'm not much of a fighter, see? I had to rely on my Pikmin friends mostly. So don't worry, even if you aren't from a fighting background, you can still succeed here."

Vince was glad the newcomer was someone nice, and not arrogant like Link.

"Right, this way please! We're almost at the stages," Master Hand called out.

**YEP! I KEPT YOU WAITING LONG ENOUGH! SO LONG THAT TWO MORE CHARACTERS WERE ANNOUNCED! BUT HERE IT IS!**

Luigi will come in a later chapter, but whatevs. Now I just need to write the next chapter of The Runaway Girl and then the cycle will begin.


	4. Tours

The stages were laid out in front of the Smashers in a glorious display of creativity. Vince just stood and looked in awe, mouth agape. The path down the middle of the stages was lined with red on the left, and blue on the right. Master Hand explained what this meant.

"The red stages to the left are the ones created my brother, and the blue ones on the right are the ones created by myself. My brother shall take you through his stages first. I will be waiting at the end to take you through mine when you are done."

With that Master Hand floated off down the path, leaving them with his brother. Once Master Hand was a significant distance down the path, Crazy hand turned around to begin his presentation.

"Alrighty then! This way please! And if you could keep your eyes on my stages and off my brother's, that would be much appreciated. You'll have plenty of time to admire his handiwork during his tour. Peeking early would ruin the surprise. ANYWAY!"

He began floating up the path to the first stage on the red side. Vince tried his best to keep himself from looking around at the blue stages, and focused on the stages Crazy Hand would be showing them. The first stage seemed to be set in the desert, with a rope bridge spanning the large chasm in the middle.

"This one I like to call Gerudo Valley. It comes from that one time Link got put to sleep for seven years and his girlfriend disguised herself as a man." Link cringed.

Samus explained to the newcomers, "Link hates it when Crazy Hand tries to explain his adventures. He does a terrible job of it."

"MOVING ON!" Crazy Hand led them around a corner, to a stage that seemed to be a train. It was currently stationary, but it seemed like the stage would be a loving one like Big Blue from the second SSB tournament, codenamed Melee. "This is the Spirit Tracks stage. This is the one with the other Link whose girlfriend dies and becomes a ghost!"

"Seriously?" Pit asked. "Two Hyrule stages already?"

"Oh you're just jealous that I've been adventuring while you had nothing to do," Link retorted. Pit grumbled.

"QUIET DOWN FRONT!" Crazy Hand yelled. "The train isn't moving at the moment because the person who's supposed to drive it isn't here yet. Maybe he's a bit upset that he won't be fighting this year. But anyway, moving right along."

The next stage seemed to be a giant living room with some toy blocks sitting at the front. A giant dog seemed to be sleeping in the background. "This is the Nintendogs Playroom, my favourite! You have no idea how long I spelt working on that giant robotic dog over there."

"But… isn't that the same dog that blocked the camera in the Brawl tournament?" Fox asked.

"Shuuuuuuuuuuush. I was trying to show off to the Newcomers. But it actually has a few improvements. It does more than just look cute now… or at least it will when I finish it. MOVING!" Crazy Hand seemed eager to get them away from that one. Vince didn't really care that the dog had been reused. It was still pretty cool.

The next stage seemed to be some sort of battlefield. Figures that would most likely be battling in the background were currently stationary, due to the stage being turned off. "This one's… well, I'm still working on the name, but it's the place from the war with Pit and the reset bomb and stuff."

"You couldn't have picked a nicer place like Skyworld from Brawl, could you?" Pit asked.

"Of course not! This is a fighting tournament after all," Crazy Hand stated.

"Didn't stop him from putting in Nintendogs," Mega Man whispered. Vince and Mega Man both laughed.

"Moving right along, we should see something a bit familiar." The next stage seemed to go on for ages, so it was presumably a scrolling stage. The stage was filled with floating blocks made of bricks and yellow ones with question marks on them.

"This one comes from the Mushroom Kingdom. It's, uh, from that one… I'm sorry Mario, I can barely ever tell your adventures apart."

Mario just nodded, seemingly reminiscing about the adventure that the stage reflected.

"Okay! We got two more before I pass you over to my brother. Right this way!"

The next stage seemed to be somewhat of a colosseum, with wooden spikes and torches and such. "This is Arena Ferox. It's from the Fire Emblem kingdom, so I don't expect any of you to recognise it."

"AND LASTLY!" Crazy Hand yelled, rushing over to the final stage, "We have a bit of a classic." The stage seemed to be a floating platform in the sky, with a few little platforms above it. "The veterans might recognise this as the new incarnation of the Battlefield. Of course, my brother tried to show me up and make his own version, but whatever." Vince simply marvelled at all of Crazy Hand's work. Of course, now he couldn't wait to see what the seemingly more sane of the brothers had built.

"Okey-dokey, my bro is waiting for you guys right over there," he said, pointing of in a direction. Following where he was pointing, Vince saw Master Hand waiting in front of some sort of night sky, possibly the background of a stage. "Best not keep him waiting."

As the smashers headed over there, the group began talking amongst themselves. Vince turned to Mega Man, saying, "Dude, this is so cool!"

"I know. Still, I hope we get to see something based of off where we're from."

Pit, overhearing the conversation, told them, "Don't worry, Master Hand should have something for you. Crazy Hand just has a bit of a short attention span, so he only focused on stages for veterans, I guess. And Nintendog."

The group arrived at where Master Hand was waiting. He seemed lost in thought when he noticed the group. "Oh," he exclaim, "You're done already? That was fast. I was just trying to figure out what I could use this sky as a background for. Oh well, I'm sure I can sort something out. In any case, shall we start the tour?"

He floated over to the first stage. It seemed to be a large floating island, with a smaller platform floating around to different areas on it. "This is Skyloft, an area of Hyrule from one of Link's earliest adventures. Much like Delfino Plaza from the Brawl tournament, the smaller platform will take you to different areas around the island, making for a very dynamic stage." Vince had liked Crazy Hand's stages, but the sheer size of this one was enough to impress him in itself. He really hoped they'd get some time to explore the stages freely eventually, but for now he was content with Master Hand's thorough description of each one. After giving them a bit more time to look, Master hand moved on.

The next stage seemed to be a small garden, only enlarged to massive sizes. Giant cans and pots littered the area. "This is the Garden of Hope, from the Pikmin Kingdom. I actually chose this area because I noticed some other captains of Olimar's size trouncing around in there earlier this year, trying to survive."

Olimar leaned towards the newcomers and said, "If you want to know what size I normally am, just compare me to one of those cans, then image the can as normal size."

"Wow," Trisha exclaimed, "You're actually really tiny."

"Exactly. So when the Hands noticed me trying to survive when I crash landed in the Pikmin Kingdom, they sent me a transporter when I got home so I could join the tournament."

Master Hand now led them to the next stage, believing he had given them sufficient time to examine this one. The next stage was a ring of some sort, like a boxing or wrestling ring. There was a large smash ball logo in the centre of the right, and a large screen in the background. "This stage is currently unnamed, but I decided to take a page out of other tournaments' books, and go for a more conventional arena."

"Hmm," Vince heard Link mumble, "This might mean Mac's actually fighting this year."

"Well, he's certainly waited long enough for it," Mario replied.

Since Mega Man seemed to know some of the older heroes, Vince asked, "Hey Mega Man, do you know who that Mac guy that Mario and Link are talking about is?"

"Mac? Hmm, they could be talking about Little Mac. He's a boxer, so I guess he'd fit right in here."

Vince just nodded as the group was lead to the next stage. Before Vince even saw it, Mega Man had already uttered a "Woah." The stage appeared to be a simple platform, with a small moving platform following a track. The background, however, held a large fortress shaped like a skull with a W on it. "This," Master Hand said, "is Wily Fortress, from the Robot District over on Capcom. It is based off the place where Mega Man fought his archenemy for the second time."

Mega Man just stood and looked, mouth wide open in awe. By the time the shock had worn off, Vince was trying to drag him to keep up with the group, who was now moving on to the next stage. The next one was another large one, with two planes flying back and forth between a flat island, and a mountainous one. "This is the Pilotwings stage. The battle will mainly take place on the planes, but I decided to combine old and new by having the planes fly between the old abandoned Pilotwings island and the newer Wuhu Island, which is part of the Wii Kingdom."

"I sometimes take some of my clients there for some training," Trisha noted. "The noise from the planes is unbearable when you're trying to do yoga." Vince chuckled at this, and Trisha looked down at him and smiled.

At the next stage, it was Vince's turn to stand and watch in awe. The main playable area of the stage was a floating platform, with a smaller moving platform floating around. The background, however, was VERY familiar to Vince. "This is Smashville, modelled after Vince's hometown in the Animal Crossing Kingdom. As you can see, the town has developed quite a bit since the Brawl tournament."

Looking up at the platform, Vince noted a bunch of apparently robotic villagers standing in the background. They were currently stationary, as the stage wasn't turned on, but it made Vince incredibly ecstatic to have a touch of home right here at the tournament.

Master Hand led them over to the next stage, a metal platform in a room filled with lava. "This is the Pyrosphere, an area from one of Samus's most recent adventures in the Metroid Kingdom. I'm currently working on recreating some enemies from the Metroid Kingdom to act as stage hazards here."

"Hey Samus," Vince heard Pit ask, "I don't think you ever told me about this place."

"I prefer not to talk about my last… 'adventure', as the Hands call it," came the cold reply. Vince couldn't help but wonder why that was.

The next stage Master Hand led them to seemed very similar to the gym inside the mansion, except with a large mirror in the background, and with a blue and white colour scheme. "This is the Wii Fit Training Room, modelled after the gym our Wii Fit Trainer works at."

If Trisha was as impressed as Vince and Mega Man were, she certainly didn't show it. "Hmm," she said to herself, "not too shabby. I could get used to this place."

"And finally," Mater hand said, leading the Smashers over to the last stage, "We have my rendition of the Battlefield." The playable area seemed much like Crazy Hand's version, but in the background there were several other islands floating in the sky. It was a rather breathtaking view.

Once he had given them sufficient time to take it all in, Master Hand snapped his fingers to get the Smashers' attention. "Alright, that concludes the tour of the stages thus far. You can have the rest of the morning off, but training begins this afternoon. I've posted a schedule for the week up in the cafeteria. Also, the veterans will be guiding the newcomers in their training. Be sure to check the schedule so you know what lesson you'll be teaching and when. Other than that, you are free to do what you want until after lunch."

And with that, the smashers all headed off in separate directions to explore the grounds.

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'M ALSO SORRY FOR THE FACT THAT THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH ALL JUST THE HANDS SHOWING OFF THE STAGES! I PROMISE BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
